


Over Again:A One Direction Spanking Story(W/Larry stylinson

by Larryneedsfreedom



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Big Brother!Louis, Comfort, Eating Disorder, Fluff, Mental Illness, Other, Rape, scared, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryneedsfreedom/pseuds/Larryneedsfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would YOU do if you watched both your mom and dad die right informs of you? What would you do if you could have easily prevented it? What would you do if you have to go live with your brother who you haven't seen in three years? What if he knows nothing about you but yet he spanks you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

8/19/13 

I just really can't believe their dead....my mummy and daddy their dead never to be seen walking or laughing again! And it's all my fault! If I wasn't such a freak and cut myself we would have never been on our way to Plattsburgh,and that stupid truck wouldn't have slammed into us. 

8/14/13 

"Come on Treasure we at going to be late for your appointment!" My father Mark said opening the front and heading out to the car. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my gray TOM and hopped into the car with my crutches. 

"Now Treasure while your in with Elise, your father and I are going to Walmart to pick up lunch okay?" My mother Jay said turning to smile at me I nod and smile back looking out my window, but my smile vanishes when I see a big truck coming right at us. 

"Daddy watch out!!!" I shriek. Then the tuck hits and I was flung to the other side if our car, I watch as my mama's head snaps forward and hit the dashboard, I turn to see my dads head stuck in his window, we continue to roll until we hit a tree, I gasp as my already broke ankle snaps even more and my body's flung to the back of the 7 passenger car. 

"MOMMY!!!!!!DADDY!!!!" I yell as my mom screams out in pain. We finally stop and all you hear is my dad groaning and my mom soft weak whimpers. I struggle as I try to climb up to them. 

"Mama? Are you okay?" I ask sobbing softly already knowing the answer when I see a stick jammed in her throat. I look at my daddy and freeze his face is all mangled and unrecognizable he has a huge price of glass stuck in his stomach. Oh my god they aren't going to make it. 

"Treasure my beautiful beautiful Treasure, I love you sweetheart, don't ever forget that stay strong my beautiful beautiful baby girl..." My mama wheezes out between coughing up blood, I turn to my daddy he's looking at me with so much love. 

"Oh my doodlebear, I'm so so sorry that this has happen don forget to stay strong baby I love you so much please my sweet girl don't forget us." Then both my mother and my father sing weakly the song they sang to me when I was scared. 

"Hush little baby 

Don't you cry 

Daddy's gonna but you a mocking bird 

And if that mocking bird won't song 

Mamas gonna buy you a diamond ring 

And if that diamond right turns brass 

Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass 

But don't you fret 

Mommy and daddy's will always be there 

And you'll still be the sweetest girl around 

We love you Treasure our strong strong girl..." And just like that they die holding onto me, I sob and sob until the EMTs come then out of pure exhaustion I pass out watching them putting both my mother and father on stretchers and out of my sight. 

"Don't worry mama don't worry dada ill stay strong.....I love you.." 

8/19/13 

I'm knocked out of my memories by my brother waving a hand I front of my face while his four band mates look at me wearily. 

"What the hell do you want Louis?"


	2. Chapter 1 Airports and New Beginings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What the hell do you want Louis?" I asked menacingly and glaring at him. He looks stunned at first but then he looks beyond pissed. 

"First of all Treasure, do not swear at me, second don't be so disrespectful or, you will get a spanking." I freeze, no no no not again! 

"You wouldn't dare! Your not aloud to touch me you fucking twat!" I screamed at him hobbling to the van we are taking to the airport to head to London, I know what your thinking if Louis my brother then why don't I live in London with him? Well he abandoned me when he went to the X-Factor, and our parents and I moved to a small town in New York, I really don't want to though I don't want to live the place where I spent 3 years of my life with my parents! 

"You want to bet!?" Louis screamed and came over to me dragging me back into my old house, and not gently either and I'm on CRUTCHES!, I kick and scream until he lets me go only to put me over his knee. I freeze and refuse to make a noise while I zone out, I can't do this again! 

SMACK 

SMACK 

SMACK 

The smacks keep coming until I can't help but let a little whimper out and tears. I can't believe he would hit me! But yet again he doesn't know, but still! Once he's done he try's to pull me to him telling me he loves me. I pull away from him fiercely and pull up my pants making sure he doesn't see my legs, I let my tears continue to gal as I hobble back out to the van and sit in the way back away from everyone even though they were facing me. Louis gets in and glares at me, I glare back and give him the birdie, he gasps and the others chuckle a little, I sigh and put in my head phones listening to The Fray's song You Found Me. Then my iPhone dies, but I keep my headphones in so the guys won't talk to me. 

"In just don't know what to do Haz! My parents just died and all I want to do is cry but I have to stay strong for Treasure and she doesn't even care!" Louis says angrily at Harry but glares at me. I freeze, he honestly thinks I don't care!? I watched my parents die in front of my face! Thu does because of me! 

"Lou, don't say that she does care, this is just her at of handling it and Im so sorry babe you don't deserve to have your parents die no one does, and cry that's fine! You deserve to hell I want to cry! But I'm staying strong for you because I love you!...but Louis I... I don't think you should spank Treasure for awhile, something doesn't seem right, it was as if she gave up and went I to her own world while you hit her, as if she's use to it." Harry says whole he lightly kisses Louis' lips I smile slightly at their love, I love the fact that Louis' gay! 

"Harry I love you too and I guess but she has no right to disrespect us!" Louis says then sighs and leans his head on Harry's lap. I look at the other boys and was surprise to see them looking at me! I quickly look away and stare out the window. How do I tell them? Should I tell them? I'm just such a freak! I look down at my cast and frown, Amanda,Maria, and Kristen wrote me messages. 

'Your just the sweetest girl I met Treas! Ill miss you so much! Stay strong girl!~Mandie' 

'Wow Treasure! I can't believe your going back to London! These three years have been amazing and I know you had tough times but ill always be here for you girl! Stay strong for me babez!~Maria' 

'Treasure, I know things are really hard right now and ill miss you so much and so will Amanda and Maria! I know they already said this but, stay strong! You can make it threw and when you do don't forget about us!!! We live you so much! Stay strong Treasure!~Kristen' 

I'm going to miss them so much! I wipe the year that was slowly making its way down my cheek. I look out the window and we are already at the airport. The van stops and Niall and Zayn help me out with my crutches, I smile at them and slowly start heading to the line with Louis,Harry and Liam. 

"Liam?" I ask softly seeing as he's the closet to me. He looks down and look at me questioningly. 

"Yeah?" 

"When we get on the airplane can um can I sit with you?" I ask hesitantly. I couldn't sit with Louis I was to scared! 

"Of course you can luv." He smiles then goes threw the machine. Just as I'm about to go threw the detecter someone grabs me I spun around quickly and am met by a big burly man, I scream and fall down trying to get away from him. 

"Hey! What's going on!" Louis and Zayn say together coming to where I was on the floor crutches few feet away and the man standing in front of me, I shake and keep trying to back away. 

"Sorry sir I was just trying to get her away from the detector because of her crutches they would mess up the machine she has to have the physical search, she turned quickly And fell." The guy said in a very deep voice which made me even more freaked out. 

"Treasure are you okay?" Zayn asked and helped me up. I nod shakily and take a deep breath. Then Louis drags me to this room with the guy all the boys following behind. 

"Treasure you have to have a hands on inspection okay, do you want us in or out?" Louis says walking away I stay motionless, then I feel hands touching all over my body including my breast and private areas I hold my breath and daze at the wall all the memories coming back instantly. 

Flashback 

"Oh come on Treasure, you know you live this baby mmm your so soft and squishy with all that fat." Ricky says touching my naked and naked frame I cry softly and keep my eyes shut. 

End of flashblack 

Flashback 

"STOP STOP PLEASE STOP!!!!" I scream as Ricky and Tim kick and smack me I tremble and try to fight back but it's hopeless. 

End of flashback 

"Treasure....Treasure..." I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Niall shaking me slightly, I look around and we were the only two in the room, I quickly look down making sure my clothes were still on they were. I feel my face wet and realize I was crying I quickly wipe my tears Nd looked at Niall, he looked concern I smile lightly. 

"Are you ready the boys are already on the plane?" He says and I nod not trusting my voice. We make it to the plane and I sit next to Liam and planned. I buckle my seat belt and close my eyes resting my head on the window suddenly feeling exhausted. 

We had to take several airplanes to get to London and nothin really happened besides me bitching out a 18 year old who was being a jerk, thankfully none of the guys saw, once we were finally in London and on our way to Louis' and Harry's flat I realized that I forgot my medicine at the hospital I face palm and the guys chuckle. 

"What haven't you seen someone face palm before?" I ask sassily but I'm still really upset. I groan and look at Zayn. 

"Zayn? May I please see your phone for a sec?" I asked politely. He nods and I grab it dialing the hospitals number. 

"Yes Hi, I'm Treasure Tomlinson and uh, I forgot my citalopram and my other medication in my room,is there anyway you could somehow transfer that to the hospital in London?" I ask softly making sure the guys don't hear. 

"Yes of course Ms. Tomlinson, but we are gonna need your legal Guardian to confirm it because you at only 15." I freeze and snap my head to look at Louis, he's lookin at me intently. I sigh and say one moment. 

"Louis? Can you uh just say that uh it alright for the hospital to send my uh ankle medicine to the hospital please?" I say not saying that there's more than just my ankle meds. 

"Yeah of course.... Yes hi? I'm Treasure Tomlinsons Guardian and I confirm for you to send her medication to the hospital..okay bye." He says and ands the phone back to Zayn. I sigh and close my eyes tired. Next thing I know Harry's shaking me up I look and all the guys are gone. 

"Hey Treasure, time to get up luv, everyone else is inside." He says gently moving hair out of my face, that's one of the things I love about Harry he's so gentle and caring with me and I can tell him anything and just im so happy Louis found him. 

"Okay.. Do you mind grabbing my bag for me?" I ask tiredly handing him my bag. He smiles and grabs it helping me out of the van. We go to the elevator and he hits floor 7. Once we get to his flat he opens the door and I say thank you. 

"Treasure..." Louis says looking not to happy. 

"What?" I asked confused I didn't do anything? 

"Why is there an article from a couple hours ago of my little sister having a fight with a guy?!" He asks pissed, my eyes widen and look at his phone that he's handing to me I look and there's me yelling at that dude. How did they see me? And how did they Do that so fast!? 

"Louis, I, he, he deserved it!" I yelled softly looking at him pleadingly. He just glares at me and walks away telling Niall to deal with me, my eyes widen and I try to back up to only hit Harry's chest, I look up at him pleadingly! He looks away with sadness. I look back at Niall who also looks upset but, grabs me anyways and brings me to the bedroom I struggle even more once he tries to pull down my pants I gasp and plead and cry calling for any of the boys except Louis. 

"LIAM!!!!!HARRY!!!!!!ZAYNNNNNNN!!!!!" Screech as Niall hits me really hard. Then I'm not in the bedroom with Niall anymore, I'm in Tim's room lying on my stomach tied to the post crying and whimpering begging him to top but he doesn't and keeps shoving his penis in my butt and smacking me everything I scream from the pain. 

"Mmmm Treasure your so tight you fat cunt! Stop screaming you bitch!" He says and smacks me harder and I feel my already bruised butt start to bleed I finally just give up and lay limp. 

"Treasure? Hunny? I'm so sorry luv... Treasure?" Niall says bringing me out of my thoughts. He tries to bring me to him and rub my backside soothingly but I pull roughly form his grasp and fall screaming. 

"Harry!!" I cry weakly an he's there within seconds I sob into his chest and gasp for breath, he helps me up and pull my pants up bringing me to the bathroom where he turns on the water and looks at me. 

"Treasure? Has something happened back in New York?" He asks and I freeze I can't tell him I I can't! 

"N-no..." I whimper out and fall into his chest again and sob. 

"Why why does Lo-Louis hate-hate me?!" I sob shaking. 

"Oh Baby's girl he doesn't hate you! He's just frustrated and he's hurt that's all don't worry tomorrow will be better i promise." I nod and tell him to get out trying to lighten the mood he chuckles and leaves I lock the door behind and takes off my clothes looking at my now bruised butt and cut up legs and arms I reach into my pants pocket and grabs my razor as I get into the bath.


	3. Chapter 2 Wet Zayn and Broken nose Liam?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ouch." I hiss at a particular deep cut. I look in the mirror and let out a whimper, my whole body is all bloody and cuts, I let all my tears fall and I fall to the floor pulling my legs to my chest and just let out all my wails. 

"Mummy! I'm so sorry I'm not stronger! I promised you and daddy I would and I haven't been! Please come back to me! Please I can't do this! I can't get spanned again I can't! Ill break!! Please come back mummy daddy you need to its ll my fault I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. I need to stop before I get myself sick. I take a deep breath and stand up heading in the shower. 

When I was done I got changed into black sweats and a neon green cami with a huge sweater on top, and headed to the living room which was quite difficult with crutches and the wetness from my shower. 

I hobble my way to Liam who was sitting alone on the love seat, I sit as far away from him as possible and look at the ground in a daze. 

"Treasure?" I hear Louis ask I look up to see him kneeling in front of me, I flinch but nod my head. 

"Why were you fighting with that boy?" He asked looking at me. I freeze,'oh god! I can't tell him I can't!'. 

"Uh, he was uh, talking smack about you guys..." I trailed off hoping he beloved me it looks like he does but the others didn't. 

"Okay." And then he walks away I sigh and look at the time. It's only 9:48am, I groan and fall back closing my eyes, I feel my sleeve rise up and quickly snap my eyes open and pull it back down a little to rough and one of my cuts opened up, I quickly try to hobble away to clean it up but almost trip and Niall and Zayn come to my side. 

"What's wrong Treasure?" Niall asks I shake my head. 

"Nothing I just uh I don't feel to good uh, yeah I need to go." I said quietly. They nod and let me go, I go to my room and lie down. 

"Should we wake her up? She looks so peaceful and exhausted." I hear Harry ask. 

"No let her sleep." Louis says then I feel my bed dip. 

"Hazza?" 

"Yeah Boo?" 

"Does she hate me?" 

"No Lou but, she thinks you hate her. And I jut think you guys need to talk because something happened in New York and its really affecting her." I hear Harry sigh and then the other side of my bed dips. 

"Haz, I love you, you know that?" Then I feel people lean over me. 

"You two better bit be kissing over me because if you re I swear I'm going to puke..." I say sleepily and open one eye to see two shocked faces mid kiss. 

"EWWWEWW LIAM NIALL ZAYN!!!!!HELP ME MY EYES THEY ARE BURNING AND GOING BLIND!!!" I screech and Harry and Louis hit heads I burst out laughing and laugh harder when they guys come in, Zayn was wearing a towel soap in his hair, Liam was shirtless and in boxers, and Niall oh Niall he had a sausage in his mouth and chips in his hands. 

"What is it Treasure?" They tell and I laugh more. 

"Harry and I were kissing on top of her and she looked up and saw us." Louis said rubbing the bump on his forehead I looked at Harry and giggled he had a matching one. 

"S-sorry but that was to funny." I giggled and the guys all tackled me-gently of course-and I screamed and laughed. 

" EWWWEWW Zanyie your all soapy!!!"I squealed and he laughed and got off. I stretched and yawned. 

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up and lookin at Harry and Louis, Liam and Niall must've left. 

"It's 6:13. And Treasure you know you can trust us right?" Louis asked leaning in Harry's chest. 

"Of course I know that Lou!" I said and looked at them confused then remembered their earlier conversation while I was 'sleeping'. 

"Oh..." I whisper and look down. I feel a finger on my chin and look up, Harry and Louis are looking at me confused, I clamp my mouth shut and refuse to speak, Louis is gettin pissed I can tell because when he does he flare out his nostrils an tightens his mouth. 

"Treasure, we don't keep secrets, I suggest you tell me before I have to punish you. Now tell me what happened in New York." Louis says leaning closer to me, I back away and shake my head mouth still closed. He sighs and turns to Harry. 

"Babe can you get me a hairbrush please." Harry eyes widen but he gets up and leaves. I gasp he can't be serious! He can do that! 

"You can't do that! Louis you have no right! I've done nothing wrong!" I scream at him wishing that my ankle wasn't broken so I could try to make a in for it. 

"Yes you have Treasure first you refuse to tell me so keeping secrets and second you screamed at me being very disrespectful!" He says getting madder by the second. 

When Harry finally comes in I'm struggling against Louis who's trying to get me over his knee. 

"Stop Louis! I didn't do anything please stop!!!!!" I scream as I try to get out of his grasp, this is way to familiar. I let out a final screech and Louis freeze along with Harry. 

"Please BooBear please don't I I can't handle it please!!" I sob struggling to get away from him, he lets to and I fall to he floor sobbin and shaking. Without a word he leaves and slams the door, Harry who was next to it flinches and runs out after Louis. 

Why can't I be normal and no cut and not be a murderer! I killed my parents, my brother hates me, I'm fat and ugly! I'm fucking tainted and used! I'm a slut, I'm an attention whore! I'm disrespectful, I'm loud I'm annoying I ruin everything! 

After about an hour of nonstop sobbing I get up and get changed into a pair of soft skinny things and another big sweater. I check the time an it's 8:53 so I sneak downstairs and grab a tea and a apple and jut as I'm about to head upstairs I feel a hand on me, I quickly spin around and punch them in the face. 

"Ouchy!!!!! Treasure!!!" Liam says holding his now bleeding nose. 

"Oh my god! LiLi! I'm so sorry!!!! Please forgive me! I didn't know it was you and and you scared me oh his please I'm so sorry!" I cry softly to him. He chuckles. 

"It's fine Treasure don't worry." And with that he went to the bathroom I sigh and go to my room. 

It's been 2 weeks since I've talked to any of the guys I stay In my room mostly and only to down when they have interviews and such. It wasn't until 30 minutes ago when they were at a interview and the interviewer some how had a picture if me... With short sleeves.


	4. Chapter 3 Interviews and Breakdowns

"Haha I think we can all tell who's the joker of the bunch." The interviewer laughed as Louis pulls Nialls chair out from under him. I laugh under my breath and looked around The guys dressing room it's quite nice there's a couch and a chair three mini fridges and two tvs. 

"Now I understand that your sister moved in with you guys. I'm so sorry by the way for your loss it's really hard." She says as she past Louis' knee, Louis smiles a little in acknowledgment and says a quite thank you. 

"Now Louis how exactly is your sister handling things?" She asks and I freeze with the guys. 

"Um-"he clears his throat"-she's handling, its hard on both of us." He says clearly uncomfortable, I bite my lip where is she getting at? 

"Well, it's been said that your sister,Treasure is it? Well it's said she was he cause of their death because she's the one who had to go to the appointment. Are you aware of that?" She asks Louis looking a little smug. He shakes his head a little. 

"Yes she had a psych evaluation, but I have sources that shows some interesting things." She turns to her side and there is two pictures of me in nothing but my tank, I freeze,no. You could see every singly cut, burn mark, scars on my arms, the second I was in a pair of shorts and my tank was pulled up, you could tell I was crying in the photo, my eyes were puffy and blood shot, my hair was a mess on my head. You see everything all the cuts on my legs and stomach. 

I stand up not wanting to watch this Nd run out the door but before I could go anywhere I ran into a couple of girls. Little older than I. 

"Oh if it isn't the little emo Jessica look at this!" The first girl says, she's actually really pretty, with blond locks and brown eyes, 'Jessica' was also very pretty with brown curls and blue eyes. 

"Haha it is Kayla! Awwwh, where are you going freak? Hey we're talking to you bitch! Answer us!" She yells and pushes me, I trip over my crutches and into the wall, I keep myself upright. 

"I'm sorry, I'm going outside now if you would please excuse me." I said and quickly hobbled away. 

My whole life is ruined! How did they even get those pictures!? What will Louis say? What will any of the guys think? Will Louis put me in foster care? Will he hate me even more? Will they think I'm disgusting? Will they ask why I'm doing it? Do I tell them? Oh god will Louis hit me again? Oh my god I'm so screwed! I have TO tell them everything! I have to!!!! Where the hell am I? 

I look around and I'm at some sort of room. I check my watch, it's been 30 minutes since they showed the picture. 

I take my phone out of my sweater pocket and dial Nialls number. 

"Treasure! Where the hell are you!" He screams at me. I close my eyes willing myself not to cry. 

"I-I don't k-know." I stutter out. If he's this mad I can only imagine how pissed Louis must be. 

"What the hell do you mean you dont know! What's around you?" He hisses. I flinch and let the tears fall. 

"U-um t-there's a-a sound b-booth and and uh th-the number o-on th-e d-door says 6578f." I cry to him. I'm so dead! I hear him huff on the other end before muttering he'll be here in a minute. 

I slide down the wall throwing my crutches. How could I be so careless! I pull my legs to my chest and bury my head in them the best I could. 

"Mummy? Daddy? I sure hope your listening because right now your the only ones who do, I messed up so badly! The whole world now knows that I self-harm and and I don't know what to do! If Louis hits me again I don't think I can survive! All the things Rick and Tim did are coming back full force! Even if one of the guys even touch me including my spankings I'm not there anymore I'm with them! And mummy I really wish you were here to protect me from everything! But your not because I killed you and daddy! Daddy! Why can't you be here with your strong arms and hold me? You could fight all these mean things! But now you can't because I killed you! What if somehow Ricky and Tim find me?! Oh my god! Please mummy Daddy! Come back to me please!!! I'm sorry I didn't man to be such a sucky daughter I'm so sorry!! I'm only 15 and I've killed both my parents, my brother hates me, I'm not a virgin, I have more scars than a 80 year old! I have so many things wrong with me! I'm fat, ugly, useless, worthless! I promise if you guys come back ill change! I promise! Please I-ill change mummy I need you! Daddy your little doodlebear needs you! Louis needs you! He's in such a bad place! And I hate that he's so upset because of me! His own sister killed his parents! He's tryin so hard and and.... Just please come back to us..." I finish off sobbing. 

I feel two arms around me and I snap my head up, Louis' there with tear running down his face, I look around him and all the guys are crying, I look to my left and Harry's there also crying. 

"L-Louis! I-I'm so s-sorry!!! I I killed them! I k-killed Mu-mummy and and D-daddy! Please please forg-forgive me!" I sob in his chest. 

"Shhhh it's alright Treasure.....it's alright! Don't blame yourself it not your fault darling! Shhhh it's fine! Stop crying.." He trails off kissing my head, I hold on to him like my life depended on it, because at this moment it did.


	5. Chapter 4  Hospitals and Buses

Treasures pov:

"Let's go home guys, before the papz get here." Zayn says gently and I pull away from Louis not looking at anybody. 

"Yeah good idea Zayn, ill let the studio know we are leaving." Liam says as he starts dialing on his phone and leaving. Niall and Harry help me get up and give me my crutches. 

Why is this even happening? I feel my stomachs turn and look frantically for a bucket of some sort, I couldn't find one so the nearest thing to me was Louis beanie, I heave into it and start crying again, and then before I could even say sorry the ground was coming at me. How is the floor standing up? 

Harry's pov:

We all watch as Treasure throws up in Lou's beanie and collapse in the floor, we all freeze not knowing what to do before Liam comes in sees her then starts yelling At us. We all unfroze. 

"I don't know one second she was fine then she threw up and just collapsed." Zayn says racing towards Treasure and cradling her head which is now sporting a pretty big bump from where she smacked it on the floor. 

Poor girl! She is not having a good time, I look over at Louis and sigh, he's been through so much too but he's not making it easier on himself or Treasure, he keeps spanking her and then he feels frustrated because she hasn't learned her lesson, but I have a really bad feeling that something really bad happens. 

"Call an ambulance you twat!" Niall screeches at Louis who was still frozen looking at Treasure. He shakes his head and quickly calls an ambulance. 

"Yes please we need help at..." I zone him out and kneel by Treasure, her bump is now the size of a baseball and is an ugly black color. 

"Come on treasure open those beautiful eyes babe..." Zayn says trying not to crying, Niall and Liam are both crying and holding onto Treasures hands. I look up when I feel hands on my back Louis stands there silently sobbing, I pull him to me rocking him back and forth. 

"Shhhhh, it's alright boo shell be fine shhhhhh.." I try to sooth my sobbing boyfriend. Within minutes the paramedics are there and take Treasure away. 

I quickly get up and pull Louis up taking charge. 

"Liam call modest tell them what's happening. Zayn and Niall call the hospital and ask where she's going to be, meet me in the car in five." I say an they all nod running out the door. 

"Lou? we have to go now to make sure Treasures alright." I say gently and he nods. 

Please Treasure be alright baby we love you. 

Treasures pov:

Beep beep beep 

Urgh 

"Shut the hell up you stupid annoying beeping before I end you with my pinkie!" I groan before freezing when I heard people laugh. 

"Please tell me you aren't some serial killers who kidnapped me? Because that would be very uncool." I say peeking one eye open. 

"Oh it's just you guys..." I say in fake disappointment. I try to turn my head but gasp. 

"Ow ow owie!" I screech tears pooling in my eyes, I reach up to rub my head but hiss as a sharp pain goes threw my arm. I look an j have a green cast. My eyes widen. 

What the hell happened? 

."What happened?" I ask to no one in particular. 

"You passed out after puking your guts out in my beanie....meanie!" Louis says pouting into Harry's shoulder. I giggle a little then look to the others for a further explanation. 

"Yes you did puke in his beanie and passed out but when you fell you fell on your right wrist and slightly fractured it, you were out for two days." Liam says holding my left hand. My eyes widen TWO DAYS! Holy crap, why did I pass out? 

"Wait? What's wrong with me?" I ask and Niall answers looking upset. 

"Because you haven't been eating and because... Because you don't hold your food done your body shut down from lack of malnutrition." He says and looks close to tears. I shut my eyes tightly. No they can't know... Why please noooo. 

"Treasure... We still love you we will help you Treasure." Zayn says and I open my eyes and let the tears fall. 

"I'm so sorry guys.." I trail off and look at Harry and Louis who have yet to say anything. Harry is holding Louis, both looking at me. I stare into Louis' eyes, just star into them and then I'm hit with a memory when we were younger I was 10 and he was 15. 

~flashback~ 

It was a rainy day in Doncaster and Louis and I snuck outside to go to the park because when it rains and you slide down the slide you go super fast. 

"Come in LouLou! We are almost there!!" I screech and skip to the park. I hear Louis laugh behind me and run to catch up. 

"Ill beat you there doodle!" Louis says passing me. I giggle and start running but I fall and both of my hands get scraped. I don't cry I just stare at the white skin until I see blood start to form I scream and cry trying to wipe the blood away but it still comes. 

"LOUIIISSS!!" I cry and he looks back at me and runs to me. 

"Shhh it's okay Treasure it's just a little blood shhh" he says knowing I was petrified of blood. I sniffle but will. Try to get the blood off my hands, by this time we were both drench and three kids were coming this way, they were Jessica and Katie the two meanest firms in school along with Deven the most popular guy in school they are also known as my bully's. 

"Awwh look at the poor blubbery whale crying." 

"Oh my god guys that's why there was an earthquake she fell!" 

"Yeah she's fatty mcfatfat!" They all laughs and left I look down an my tears come faster. 

"Treasure, promise me something," Louis says lifting my chin I look into his tear filled eyes, I nods my head."No matter what anyone says promise me you won't change who you are, don't starve your self or anything okay your prefect the way you are, you have to promise me Treasure." Louis says crying. 

"I promise Louis.." I say and we head to the slide Nd slide down until our mother comes to get us, lets just say we weren't aloud back to the park for a month. 

~End of flashback~ 

"I'm soooo sorry LouLou I broke our promise..." I say gently and h shakes his head and jumps on my bed. 

"No Treasure don't be I love you ill always be there for you.." H says and hugs me but I freeze.... No he isn't he wasn't when I tried calling him aft- stop Treasure you can't think about that right now. I shake my head but I don't hug back, Louis pulls away and looks at me questioningly I shake me head and force a smile at him pointing to my arm, he smiles and nods... I drop my smile and look to my right and Harry is shaking his head at me... I sigh and close my eyes when the doctor comes in. 

"Your awake ms.Tomlinson that's great how are you feeling?" The Dr. asks. 

"Umm, my head is pounding and so is my wrist other than that ready to leave?" I ask hopeful, he laughs and I pout. 

"What's so funny Mr!" I ask in a childish voice. 

"Treasure you've been out cold for Two days you can't be sent him for a week." I gape at him. WHAT! I cannot be here for a WEEK! 

"You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING MEH!" I can't be here for a week! I HATE! Hospitals!!!!" I seethed at them. Everyone in the room back away except for Harry who's hand I took in the middle of my rage. He looks petrified. 

"Calm down Treasure it'll be fine well be here as much as possible." Liam says cautiously coming over to me again. I glare at all of them and huff. 

"There we go!" Louis says jumping up and down. I glare at him for the rest of the day. 

~One week later~ 

It's been a week and I'm finally going back to Louis flat! THANKYOUJESUS! My week has been full of Nandos(thank you Niall) full of lectures on how to take care of myself)thank you liam) full of cheeky remarks about everything I say(thank you Harry) full of deep quotes and lovely drawings(thank you Zayn) and last but not least full of nonstop talking(thank you Louis) I think it's safe to say that once I get home I'm locking myself on my room for ever. 

"Treasuuuurrrreeee!!!" Louis screeches in my face I glare up at him and push him out of my way best I could. He laughs and skips to Harry who was waiting outside my door. I sigh and carefully walk to them, the doctor said that I could lose the crutches and I got put into a walking boot, than god for that. 

"All set babe?" Harry asks me and I nod happily. 

"Kay Liam and the other two are waiting in the car lets go." Louis says and we head out. 

~Two months late~ 

"Bye!" I call to the boys as I head to school, it's been two months since ingot back from the hospital and things have been not horrible. The boys are making me eat but thankfully only when I'm home which isn't often. I still haven't talk to Louis a whole lot but what does he honestly expect from me? 

"Hey emo what kind of outfit is that? Are you even trying?" Some kid screamed at from the back of the bus I ignore than and sit in an empty sit, I was wearing black leggings with an oversize sweatshirt of Harry's I was comfy and I could really care less to what they think. I look out the window and freeze there getting on the bus was Dustin, the schools quarter back who also is in all my classes. I watch as he gets on the crowded bus look for a seat while smiling at people that's when I realise the only empty seat is by me I quickly look towards the window praying he doesn't see me. 

"Umm, hey Treasure, could I um maybe sit with you?" Damn..... 

"Oh hi Dustin yeah of course." I say and blush at my shaky voice, he smiles and sits down being careful for my boot. 

"So Treas, when do you get that boot off?" He asks concern. 

"In a month or so thank god it's sooo annoying with this piece of rubbish! I mean I can't do anything! It's friggen annoying." I say pouting with my arms over my chest, he laughs and puts his arm around my frame, he's 6'5 and I'm only 5'6 lets just say I thought I was going to die. 

"Awwwwh poor Luv." He says and kisses my head, I giggle and shove him a little, oh did I forget to mention that Dustin and I were really really close? 

"Oh go shove it you wanker!" I say and lay my head on his shoulder we have an hour in a half bus ride ahead of us. 

"Dustin why are you next to that freak?"


	6. Chapter 5 get off me!

Treasures Pov

I look up and freeze feeling my eyes water and my heart stop.

Why do they do this?

I look at Dustin to see him livid.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Dustin said coldly and turning back to me, I looked away from him into my lap letting a tear fall.

"Hey..baby, dont let them get to you, your perfect. Darling, look at me." I shake my head at him and cover my face letting the sobs take over my body.

"Look at her she's crying," Someone said and the next thing I know Dustin s out of his seat and on top of a guy, i scream and stand up trying to get them off each other as everyone else cheers, someone grab a hold of me laughing, and i try to get loose but cant, finally i knee them and get free quickly jumping over the bus seat wincing as my ankle throbs, i pull the guys off dusting just to be thrown between the two getting punch and kicked i gasp at the pain and try to fight back, all the while the bus driver is yelling at us to stop or he'll stop the bus which he already ends up doing and calling the school. The next thing i know everyone on the bus is hitting me while Dustin lays unconscious in our seat, him being diabetic makes me weaker than most so he passed out.

"STOP! STOP GET OFF ME GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I scream getting really angry and hitting anyone i can, next thing i know im getting pulled off the bus by several teachers and ushered into the principal's office while more grab Dustin. Im still shaking and covered in blood and bruises, when the principal, MR.Grotto, comes in and glares at me.

"Im not one for violence at my school Ms. Tomlinson." He says sternly.My mouth drops open. You cant be fucking serious!

"You cant be fucking serious! your yelling at me for being violent? Thats bullshit! i was only defending myself and Dustin!" I scream at him getting people who were walking by to stop and watch.

"MS.TOMLINSON, calm down this instant! i will not have you causing another scene today. You have two month Detention and are suspended for today. I will get everyone's statement before extending your punishment, meanwhile i have already called your brother and he is on his way to pick you up now." HE says still glaring at me, i glare back before i feel my heart start to race even more.

"Wheres Dustin? i need too see if hes alright." I panic and begin to stand up.

"Mr.Pinsonneault(pronounce passno) is in the nurses office getting taken cared of, you are not aloud to see him, seeing as youve done enough damage." He says and i feel my face go into complete shock, suddenly i start laughing hysterically.

"You cannot be serious right now. right? Fucking Aye! I didnt touch Dustin i was fucking protecting him!" I scream standing up and throwing my hands in the air. Mr.Grotto stands up as well and starts yelling.

"Ms.Tomlinson sit down right this instant and down speak to me that way, you have caused enough trouble. now i expect you to sit in the main office until your brother or whoever is picking you gets here, and i talk to them before you are dismissed, do you understand me?" He growls out and i just flip him off before going to sit in the main office, still covered in blood. I sit by Mrs.Werner who looks at me sympathetically, she knows everything about me and understand what’s going on.

"Oh, Dear, sweetheart...just hang in there alright?" she says softly running her hand through my hair before pulling away when someone walks in, Zayn. He takes one look at me and his face goes completely shocked before Mrs.Werner tells him Mr.Grotto ants to see him quickly. I turn to her and let a single tear fall.

"I-I didnt do anything wrong, they were beating on Dustin, he passed out, i just wanted to protect him! i didnt even- the were beating on me everyone.....i just defended myself..." I whimper out to her trying to hold myself together.

"I know sweetheart. i know....Just...hang in there okay? i believe you and i sure one Dustin gets out of the hospital he will tell the-"

"HES IN THE HOSPITAL?!" i screech cutting her off and standing up covering my mouth and letting the tears fall.

"shhhh shhh- its alright Treasure...shhhhh." SHe says standing up as well and hugging me, i wince seeing as my whole body is all bruised and cut up. i shake in her arms before Zayn comes out and takes me by the arm, i wince and whimper trying to pull away, and brings me into the car.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TREASURE!" i yelp in surprise and cower in the passenger seat.

"Z-Zayn, you have to hear me out before y-you do anything...please!!!" I beg him. he nods but still glares at me.

"You will explain once we get home, all the boys are there." i gulp and try to close my eyes, thats when the pain kicks in and the adrenaline fades out.

"ow...ow...." i whimper and groan and just crying as my face throbs and everything just hurts. We pull into the driveway 20 minutes later and Zayn again, grabs me by the arms, but this time i scream in pain and yank away from him shielding myself glaring at him.

"Dont fucking touch me Zayn." I spit at him and walk into the house only to be yanked at by a fuming Louis. I cant even think before im over his knee with my pants down and having already 10 smacks.

"STOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD GET OFF GET OFF HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP HELLLPP MEEEE STOOOOOPPPPP," i scream bloody fucking murder before im yanked, once again, away from him and into a pair of large and warm arms, Harry.

"Louis, what the fuck are you doing? Cant you see shes already in enough pain? Look at her shes all bloody and bruised. What were you thinking?!" Harry yells and pulls me to the couch pulling my bottoms up. i sob, and not those quiet little sobs but full blown sobbing and screaming.

"shhh shhh. Treasure hey, its okay babe shhh..." HE whispers to me but im too far gone.

"Zayn what did the Principle say?" I hear Niall ask from somewhere by louis.

"Umm, Louis before i tell you i want you to listen to what i have to say and what Treasure has to say as well. He said that she attacked this boy on the bus, and he passed out, but then, everyone else tried to stop her but she just attacked everyone...." zayn trails off and immediately my sobbing stops. I whip my head at him and my mouth is open.

"wh-what?" i say in complete shocked and horror. I look to see Louis beyond fuming and Liam and NIall looking at me in shock. I sit up and whimper clutching my ribs.

"Treasure...." Liam says trailing off as if he doesnt know what to even think. I turn to Louis.

"Y-YOu have to listen to-to me....thats not true! i swear!"

"And why the hell should we believe you Treasure? this isnt the first time youve gotten into a fight?"

"BECAUSE! i didnt fucking do anything wrong Louis any of those times!!!" i scream at him and gasp holding my side harder. I turn into Harry and Whimper.

"Liam? Can you check Her out, I think she may have a fractured Rib." Harry says gently. i feel him move and then im layed down onto the floor and memories hit me, when i was raped. I start to struggle against Liam.

"S-Stop! ge-get off me please!!!! not again!!!" I whimper out and everyone freezes in the room but me who is still trying to get up but failing due to weakness. Finally after Harry freezes and sits by my head telling me everything’s gonna be okay, liam pulls my shirt off and i whimper trying to get away from him and cover myself, everyone including myself gasp at the bruises littering my arms and stomach. Liam starts to press down on my ribs and i screech out hiding my face in Harrys lap.

"Not broken thankfully but she definitely has more than a few bruised ribs, NIall can you go to the bathroom and get me the first aid it? thanks. Now Treasure. Please tell us your side of the story." LIam says and im still shirtless on the ground but i give up on trying to cover myself and close my eyes telling them everything.

WHen im finished they all look in shocked and sympathetic but louis.

"You really want us to believe that Treasure? Come on how stupid do you think we are?" he asks fuming and once again yanks me from the ground and pulls me over his lap.

"Louis! stop! im telling the truth stop! Your hurting me! All you ever do is fucking hurt me!" i scream at him trying to get away. He ignores my pleads and spanks me, even when the others as well tell him to stop. Finally after 50 smacks he lets go of me dropping me into Zayns arms and stalking out of the room. Im too tired to even sob. I look around and everyone is dead silent in their own thought.

"i-I really am telling the truth guys...l-look at the stupid bus camera if you dont believe m-me." I mumble out before limping a lot to the bathroom. I pull my razor out of my hiding spot.

Slash, for mum

slash, for daddie

slash, for louis

slash, for being ugly

slash, for being fat

slash, for not being good enough

slash, for no one believing me

slash, for dusty

slash slash slash, for killing my own parents

slash slash slash slash slash, for being tainted and uses

slash, for not being the perfect daughter and sister.

sla-

"Treasurer? you alright Darling? " I hear NIall ask and i hold my breath looking at all the fresh cuts.

"y-yeah, j-just heading in the shower." i say softly and wait until i hear his footsteps walking away before getting the rest of my clothes off and the boot. i step into the steaming shower and hiss at the water coming in contact with my wounds, both inflicted by me and the ones i got on the bus, i let a sob out and fall to the shower floor. i scream and scream hitting everything and knocking everything down. just going completely insane before i just stop, stop all my movements, stop, my breath my blinking eyes, everything just stops. i let out a shuddering breath.

Come on Treasure hold it together, once they see the tape they will understand. Just take a deep breath.

I listen to the voice, my mothers voice and i just pull my legs to my chest and let the water cascade down my back. After about 10 minutes i pull myself together and wash my hair and the cuts. I dry off and put my boot back on sneakily getting into my bedroom before one of the boys see and getting dressed into a lazy outfit, black leggings and one of Harrys sweaters. I close my door and lay down in my bed swallowing my MEds, for my ankle and for my depression and such, including three sleeping pills. And i close my eyes.

Liams POV

I watch as Treasure limps to the bathroom.

"SHe wasnt limping when she left this morning..." Niall says rubbing his eyes. No she wasnt, but she also didnt have bruises scattering her body either.

"I think shes telling the truth..." Zayn speaks up and sits by Niall leaning back against the couch rubbing his hands over his face.

"What did she mean when she screamed not again when we put her on the floor?" HArry asks looking dazedly at the floor.

"Yeah what did she mean by that?" Louis aks finally coming back in the room looking exhausted and with a cup of tea. i shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose. I see NIall get up and head towards the bathroom i hear him ask Treasure if she was alright. He comes back defeated.

"Im not sure..but Louis....You went a little too far...mate... Im almost positive shes telling the truth." I say and I see Louis getting angry again.

"Liam no, i know my sister-"

"No you dont Louis, you left her when you went to X-Factor. Not once did you call her, and when you guys did talk it was short, shes changed and something fucking happened to her. She's telling the truth. She said something and i really think we should do it. We have to look at the bus tape." Harry says standing up and heading to the door. I stay sitting still shocked as was the others, Harry's NEVER yelled at louis Before. I unfreeze and follow him out, i hear NIall and Zayn talking and then Louis and Zayn come out as well, Niall must be staying with Treas.

Once we get to the school we head to the office demanding to see the video. They get the principle and we all head to an empty classroom to watch it.

"I hope you punished Treasure?" Mr. Grotto asks as he set up the TV. I glare at him.

"Yes i did all Taken care of, i still cant believe she would do such a thing." Louis says emotionlessly looking at the TV with a hard glare.

Then the screen pops up to Treasure getting on the bus.

She steps on the bus, and thats when we start to hear what everyone's saying.

"Hey emo what kind of outfit is that? Are you even trying?" A kid screams and Treasure just bows her head and sits in an empty seat.

"Look at her shes soo ugly! GO cut yourself freak!" Another one screams but it seems as though shes just completely ignores them.

I quickly look up glaring at the Principal who looks shocked.

Then a boy gets on the bus and he smiles at everyone before looking for a seat and his smiles brightens when he sees Treasure, he goes and sits with her, she all the while looks petrified and looks out the window.

I giggle, either she has a crush on him or shes just very shy, i see Louis have a soft smile as well.

"umm. Hey Treasure, could I um maybe sit with you?" i hear him ask.

"Oh hi Dustin, yeah of course." treasure says with a shaky voice then blushes. we all coo softly even the principle.

He sits down and its as is he does it carefully because hes doing it cautiously.

They start talking about her boot and we all laugh as she pouts and becomes her sassy self. He laughs and puts an arm around her and she just about tomato red by now.

"awwwwh poor luv." He says and kisses her forhead,

Zayn squeals.

SHe giggles and pushes him a little.

They are soo cute.

"oh go shove it you wanker!" She laughs and then rests her Head on his shoulder. I see him smile softly and kisses her head again but i dont think she realises it.

He seems to really adore her.

"Dustin why are you next to that freak?" some kid screams and we all jump in shock not expecting that.

We see Treasurer freeze.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Dustin says coldly, turning back to Treasure and Whispering something to her as she starts crying.

"Look at her shes crying." A kid says and then Dustin is out of the seat and attacking the guy we all watch in shock as they start beating the piss out of each other. We see Treasure get up and stop them but someone grabs her holding her back, Everyone on the bus is cheering, she knees them and jumps over a bus seat wincing and gets in between a now unconscious Dustin and the other kid who start hitting her and then the bus driver starts yelling at them to stop and the other kids on the bus start attacking her hitting and kicking while she tries to defend her self.

"STOP! STOP GET OFF ME GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she screams and start throwing punches at random. Finally teachers come on and pulls her away.

The kids start saying how she went ballistic and started hitting people then the tape stopped.

We all look at the Principle fuming. What the actual fuck. she didnt do anything but defend herself. Harry looks pained and is crying softly and Zayn and Louis look beyond pissed.

"What the actual fuck.." Louis Spits out.

"i-I- i didnt- Sh- W-Im sosorry Mr.Tomlinson. I will have all those kids suspended and get detentio....T-Treasure does not need to serve any detention." Mr.Grotto stutters out looking shocked.

"All those times shes been sent home for fights we all thought she started, she was defending herself..." I seeth out. Before standing up and storming out with Harry and Zayn close behind. I hear Louis start yelling before he too Follows us back to the car. And my cell rings.

"'Ello?"

"Its Treasure shes not waking up."


	7. Chapter 6 "Your just like them..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap  
> "i-I- i didnt- Sh- W-Im sosorry Mr.Tomlinson. I will have all those kids suspended and get detentio....T-Treasure does not need to serve any detention." Mr.Grotto stutters out looking shocked.
> 
> "All those times she’s been sent home for fights we all thought she started, she was defending herself..." I seeth out. Before standing up and storming out with Harry and Zayn close behind. I hear Louis start yelling before he too Follows us back to the car. And y cell rings.
> 
> "'Ello?"
> 
> "Its Treasure she’s not waking up."

Liams Pov:

"What?" I ask somewhat panicked and confused, I look to the others who are watching me.

"Tre-Treasure, she’s not fucking waking up Liam... I came up here to see how she was and i thought she was sleeping, but she looked really pale and sweaty so I shook her and she won’t wake up...." Niall said almost in tears, I feel my mouth fall open and my body freeze.

"Whats going on Li?" Zayn asks taking a step closer to me. I unfreeze and sprint to the car hanging up on Niall.

"Guys, its Treasure she won’t wake up we need to go..now." I yell to them and immediately they were all in the car.

"What do you mean she’s not Waking up Liam?" Louis asked face gone pale. Harry pulls Louis to him shaking the pale boy and whispering in his ear trying to sooth him.

"I dont know, Niall just said he went to check on her and he thought she was sleeping but after he tried waking her up she wouldnt."I said pulling into the driveway, Louis and Zayn darted out into the house, Harry and I followed closely behind.

We went to Treasures room to see a emotionless NIall on her computer chair. I went over to where Louis was hovering over her. I saw that yes she is very pale and sweaty, I gently push Louis out of the way, I checked her pulse, it was a little slow, I looked around her room to see Zayn holding something.

"What do you have there Z?" I ask letting Harry and Louis sit by Treasure Harry rubbing her head while Louis just sits there.

“I think just some medication…” he trails off. Medication? Must be for her ankle? I walked over to where Zayn stood and took the medicine.

Yes definitely for her ankle but theres also some weird looking one and sleeping pill, it looks freshly opened so I looked to see the dosage, three, and there are 30 to begin with, I quickly count and there was only 27, so she didnt overdose on these, which im sure is what everyone is thinking, so i checked the other to prescriptions, and no, she didnt OD. She must be just dead asleep.

“Guys, its okay, she just took some sleeping pills. Lou, Haz, Do you guys know exactly what medication shes taking and for what?” I ask sitting by Harry who was cuddling a shaken Louis to his chest.

“I know she takes the medicine for her ankle and sometimes sleeping pills, she has nightmares, she didnt want me to tell you guys, and she cant sleep… but thats about it, why? what are those for?” Harry says kissing Louis’ forehead.

I shake my head, I dont know, I dont think we got these for her, i pulled out my phone and searched the name, my eyes widen.

“What, what is it Li?” NIall says coming over with Zayn who was sitting rubbing Treasures head.

“Well, it says here, that Its for Depression...Louis, didnt we fix that thought? I mean we got her a therapist…? And i thought she stopped cutting…?” I say looking at Louis worriedly, Louis gets up quickly and goes over to Treasure and gently pulls up her sleeves, he lets out a broken sob and covers his mouth backing away and falling down.We all rush over. I cover my mouth eyes watering, Her arms are completely covered in old and freshly new cuts. I look over to Louis and see him Sobbing into a crying Harry.

Niall stands up and pulls Treasure to him rocking her sleeping form whispering things into her ears, Zayn looks at us and leaves the room slamming the door, we hear him head to the bathroom. I put my head in my hands and sit on the bed, Treasure...Sweet Sweet Treasure…. I let out a little sob. I look up when Zayn comes back in and in his hands are tons of Razor blades at least 30, some with old blood and some with new. He just stares blankly at us.

Thats when the strong Zayn we knew broke, He threw the razors into a trash can and falls to the floor shaking and sobbing. I go to him slugishly and fall next to him pulling him to me and rocking the both of us.

“Ha-Harry, I-..She needs to tell us everything that shes feeling so we can prevent that-” he says pointing to her raw and mangled arms”- from happening, i cant lose my only sister too…” He trails off crying into Harry’s neck, we all silently agreed with him.

“Louis, I think you should call her therapist to see if anything has caught her attention in her sessions with her.” Niall says softly still gently holding Treasure. Louis nods and takes his phone out readjusting himself on Harry’s lap.

After, 30 minutes on the phone Louis hangs up with a blank expression and a soft goodbye.

“She said she has only seen Treasure once...the day we all went, apparently she was told Treasure wasn't going anymore.”

Treasures Pov

*Dream*

“I-Im sorry. Please not again….I-Im sorry i- I didnt mean too.” I sobbed as the mean man makes me bend over again and starts rubbing my butt hole.

“Please stop, Im begging i didnt mean to…”

“Shut up Sl*t and take it.” he says slapping me ,I whimper and try to move away. Ricky pulls me back and Tim his friend walks in.

*next dream*

“stoooooop! that hurts! please stop!!!” I scream trying to get his hands off me,

“No. Naughty girls deserve to be punished.” He says Smacking me with his belt and Rick holds my legs down.

*nextdream*

Im sitting in the back of the car again with my mom and dad. I see the truck coming towards us, but this time, it misses us and my dad pulls over,

”Are you girls alright?” My mother and i nod.

“I love you so much Treasure.” My mommy says and i turn to her and let out a silent scream, her face is all bloody and she looks so pale, I turn to look at my father to see glass sticking out of his face and head. I start screaming trying to get to them but im getting pulled away.

*Next Dream*

Im standing at their Gravestones and Rick and Timmy are their both have hands on my shoulders. I look up from My fathers glare to the other side to see Louis glaring at me.

“This is all your fault Treasure.” He hisses and then he disappears and im stuck with Ricky and Timmy in their bedroom as Louis and the others are out taking care of the flights.

Ricky pins me to the Bed and f*xk me the hardest and roughest ever as Timmy makes me take him in my mouth. I start to scream gagging, crying for mommy or daddie or Louis anyone.

*end of Dream*

I sit up with a start breathing erratic and head spinning. I close my eyes letting a couple of tears go and try to hold myself together, why did i have to keep dreaming those dreams? Why cant i just fo-

“Treasure.” My head snaps up and i see all the boys looking at me with Red bloodshot eyes and crosses arms. I tilt my head confused, did something bad happend?

“W-what happend?” I ask them hoarsly, i must have been screaming.

“Why havent you been seeing Kelly? Treasure? And why do you have Medication that we dont know about. Its time to explain yourself, before i get any angrier.” Louis spits at me and I flinch back. I blink. Whats going on?How did they find out? and What did the Video show.

“I-Im not telling you anything.” I get out through a tight throat and Louis glare hardens.

“Excuse me? Treasure you will tell us, we saw.” My heart stops. I look down to see my sleeves(Harrys sleeves) rolled up. I squeeze my eyes.

no

“So, now you care Louis?” I say snapping my eyes opening and putting a wall up so they cant see that im lying. Louis moves forward ad grabs me by the face.

“What the f*xk are you on about Treasure? of course i care, ive always cared,”

“BULLSHIT!” I screamed in his face pulling away.

Hes always cared? Where was he when i called him up after it happend the first time? Where was he all the times ive tried calling him when i needed my Big brother, when i needed someone to tell me everything okay ? Where the fuck was he when I swallowed all those damn pills and tried calling him to say goodbye? Thats right, not here, He never picked up!

“TREASURE! Do not speak to me like that!” He screams smacking me n the face.

Everyone freezes.

“Your just like them...what are you going to do next Louis. Force me to have sex with you?” I deadpanned. Instantly i regretted those words. I feel the walls break and tumble down.”Louis...Louis...Please Im sorry!Louis please Please Louis jst Please!!!! Luis I need you rght now Please….” I try to reach for him but he shakes his head at me and leaves, zi let out a loud sob. and curl into myself.

Why did i say that to him? Im such a bitch, Why did i do that? Now they know something really happened, I sob harder and pull my hair, I feel arms around me and i flinch looking up Panicked.

“Treasure, I think its about tie you tell us whats going on.” Zayn says and I look around At everyone else, except Louis and Harry. Can I really do this? Can i really tell them?


	8. chapter 7  flashbacks

Harry POV:

I followed as Louis ran out of the room into our room covering his mouth with his hands. He collapses onto our bed. I gently pull him to me and kiss his head.

"H-Haz...."He sobs and I shush him gently pulling his head under my chin. I close my eyes, what did Treasure mean? why did she say that, what the hell is going on....I feel tears form in my eyes, not only for Treasure but my Boo, I feel him start to shake and i pull him tighter.

"I-I would n-Never do that Har-Harry..." 

"Shhh Shhh, I know sweetheart I know...Shhh, I think Treasure had a lot happen to her and, I think its about time she tells us yes?"I speak softly into his ear wiping his fringe away from his Bloodshot Porcelain Blue eyes. He nods and buries his head back into my chest. We stay like that for about 20 minutes before Liam comes running in.

"Treasures having a panic attack!"

Treaures POV:

Zayn glares at me sternly and i back away a little feeling my breathing quicken.

"I-I dont think i c-can.." I trail off as flashbacks hit me.

**Flashback**

I sob as i try to find my phone, I finally get it after a long agonizing moment, my hands shake as i scroll down to the one person who can calm me down.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hi-"

"Louis I-" I sob just to get cut off.

"-You've reached Louis-"

"And Harry"

"Please lea-"

I hang up and Try calling again when it gets sent to his voice mail again.

He just declined my call.

Louis just ignored my call.

He always answers....

I sob as i throw my phone to the ground. I curl into a ball and scream and cry into my torn clothes. I shake and sob and scream. 

Why didnt Louis pick up? I need him right now. 

**flashback inside a flashback**

"S-Stop! P-Please...Get off me! I said Get off you Stupid Dick" I scream as this guy starts taking my clothes off. I scream and bite him, only resulting in a smack to the face. 

"Shut up Princess, unless you want this to hurt more than it needs to." He growls out to me and I let out a sob and kick him off, I quickly try to stand but he grabs my ankle making me fall to the ground i whimper in pain and try to crawl away. He pulls me and punches me in the face this time and I scream grabbing my cheekbone. 

"Now im not gonna play nicely little lady."He whispers menacingly in my ear and I shut my eyes and cry. He pulls me u roughly and takes my shirt and bra off before shoving me back down and squeezing my boobs, I cry out and try to push his hands away.

"St-sTOP IT!" I scream out going into full panic mode, he growls and puts one hand around my throat and the other taking both my hands above my head, making it so i was in a very vulnerable and exposed position. He starts to kiss me and bite my neck, I gag and struggle against him just making him moan making me cry even harder. I stop and just let him kiss me not kissing back.

"There we go Princess, Let daddy take care of you.."HE whispers seductively and i let out another sob. He reaches for my bottoms-

**end of flashback inside a flashback**

"HEY!" I look up quickly and flinch backing way from the stranger. 

"Hey its okay, are you okay?" They ask and i nod, and when they turn around i quickly and painfully get up and limp away trying to call Louis again.

And again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

**End of Flashback**

I let out sob and put my head in my arms feeling my face and Ears and neck get hot from my sobbing and crying, I feel my breath start to quicken and im not able to calm it down, and i feel my neck start to throb and chest tighten and i panic, I feel movement to my Left and see Liam run out, I continue to try and breath with Niall who was trying to coach me but I just cant. I feel Zayn get behind me and i panic for a moment before Harry and Louis Run in with Liam trailing close behind them. 

Harry kneels in front of me gently pushing Niall out of the way telling him to get me a water and tissues. Harry takes my hands and takes them away from my face before replacing them with his. I hiccup and try to breath, and when my breath gets caught in my throat I panic and latch onto Harrys shirt and clutch my eyes shut.

"Hey, Hey now, open those beautiful Blue eyes luv."Louis says pushing my sweat and snot covered hair out of my face. I keep them sqeezed tight clutching even tighter onto Harry.

"Treasure, listen to me right now. You open those damn eyes of yours and look at us right now." Harry rasps out sternly but softly. I feel him rub my cheeks softly and i open them and look at the both of them seeing Black dots due to my erratic breathing. I feel dizzy and fall back a little resulting in Zayn putting me between his legs and holding me.

Niall runs back in with tears in his eyes. He gives Louis the stuff and look at me with pain before pushing Harry away from me and taking my head in his hands.

"Treasure Rose Tomlinson, Breath right now darling. Or I swear..." Niall trailed off as I I start seeing black spots and i fall completely backwards onto Zayn.

Come on Treasure breath, You have to do this, if not for Louis but for Christine.... 

I feel Liam moving my body as i start finally breathing normally. I flutter my eyes open and look into Harry and Louis' eyes. I feel tears gather in my eyes as i struggle to get up. 

My body is shaking and I just feel awful exhausted, I feel Zayn and Louis try to touch me, and i just dont want to be touched so i slowly scoot away on the floor.

"T-treasure....are you okay?" NIall asks. I nodd and pull my knees to my chest and stare at them.

"L-Look, Im really sorry Lou-Lou...I really am...I-I dont really understand right now..Louis..Im really sorry...I just I just....want something...I want mommy and daddy...and I want To be happy again and and Not feel the need to just crawl in a ball and die and cry, and Louis..I dont want to be a freak anymore, and i didnt want to those men to touch me, i didnt want to become pregnant ad then lose the baby..Louis..i said no..i said no..I begged and begged, i-i-i-i- Louis...i said please.." I said softly while looking blankly into his eyes.

Louis eyes widen and i hear Harry gasp, I glance a second to see Niall crying into Zayns arms and Liam is looking intently at me.

"M-men touched y-you?" Louis says coldly trying to get closer to me to touch me.

I shake my head moving away.

"Yes..please dont touch me right now...any of you-" I say as i see Harry move towards me."-I feel gross and disgusting and and just please dont..." I trail off closing my eyes head feeling dizzy again. 

After a few deep breaths I feel arms wrap around me. I freeze.

"No-Do-" I whimper.

"Treasure, shhh its okay..."Harry says rocking me slightly and gently combing his fingers through my hair.

"No Ha-Haz please dont right now...Not-Not while I tell you this.."I beg looking into his eyes. He nods and sits two feet away from me then all the other boys get in a circle in front of me.

Okay Treasure this is it okay?

Yeah okay...

I close my eyes for a moment trying to gather my thoughts. What exactly should I tell them...Should i tell them everything? No...

"What exactly do you want to know..?" I ask softly Pulling my knees closer resting my cheek on them not looking at the guys.

"H-How many-" Liam cleared his throat."How many men touched you?" I take a deep breath and close my eyes letting the answers flow out.

"Ten."

"How old were they...were you?" Zayn.

"Which time.?" Me.

"First." Niall.

"Five." Gasps.

"How many times. All together."

"A little more than twenty." More gasps.

"Second time?" Zayn

"Eight." Me.

"How many with the same guy.?"Liam.

"Once with the first man, he was early 30's. Twice with the second, he was 16. Then the two boys together I was 10. Another was my friends dad, Mossey Louis. "Louis gasps."Then two were ex's I said no. But the one, the most recent one hurts a little more, Louis November 8th 2012?"he shakes his head"Figures..-"I laugh bitterly"-Let me jog your memory yes? It was around 12 at night and You received numerous phone calls from me...and i guess you got annoyed and you finally just sent my calls to voice mail...Louis..I got attacked in an alley....I called you...Louis, i needed you..Louis..I needed you...and you just ignored my calls...."I try to wipe my steady stream of tears.."Louis....I fucking needed you...Dont you fucking understand....."I sob out and launch myself at him punching and hitting him letting out all my anger. 

All the boys froze then they all went into action trying to calm me down.

"TREASURE STOP!"Louis Screamed yanking at me.

"NO! Louis, this isnt half the pain i went through! Louis...YOU FUCKING IGNORED MY FUCKING CALLS!" I screamed and i feel my punches getting weaker but I refuse to stop.

"TREASURE...oh my god.."Harry yelled crying and trying to calm me down.

"TREASURE GET OFF ME...stop! Treasure stop!"Louis yelled and grabbed me and threw me to the ground, I let him, giving up. He straddles me and hits me a couple of times before turning me over onto my stomach. I scream and scream flashbacks hitting me all at once, with every smack I get a new flashback begins and i turn my tear filled eyes into Liams as the smacks ad flashbacks continue.

After 10 minutes of the boys trying to stop Louis, because ive gone silent, Louis finally stops and leaves. I lie there emotionless and still. 

"Treasure, darling..."Niall whimpers to me, but i dont respond. He lets out a cry before running out of the room, Harry, Liam and Zayn continue to stare at me, But im to far gone into my thoughts to pay them any mind. 

Harrys POV:

We all stare in shock at Treasure and she just lies there, eyes glassy and far away. 

I sink to the floor of her room and put my head in my hands. I still cant believe that all happened to her...She didnt-doesnt deserve to go through that and I feel so guilty, That day he was talking about...I was with Louis, we were in bed cuddling...

I let put a choked sob and Zayn wrapped his arms around me. I cant believe Louis just beat her basically, she was hurt and upset, hell i wouldve done worse...

"Harry, wh-what are we going to do?"


	9. sorreh!

Sorry luvlie...i know we all are heart broken about Z I sure am, and its actually really hard writing about him on but I will for you guys... Please be expecting updates starting on March 28-April 6 every single day I swear there will be a update! I just need to wrap my head around Z and everything... If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here on Instagram-@larryneedsfreedom Twitter-@larryneedsfreed wattpad- larryneedsfreedom tumblr-larryneedsfreedom kik-larryneedsfreedom so please don't heasitae to contact me. And even my Facebook if need be, Torie Ruger. I love you guys soon much!


	10. im so sorry.

I'm so sorry for not updating recently! Things have been pretty hectic recently, so, I'm sad to say all of my story's are on hold until June 16th I have finals coming up and I have prom in a couple of days and dr appointments and possible surgeries I have been diagnosed with many chronic illnesses and they are prett serious that are taking up my time and energy, and I don't want to give you give half assed chapters. You deserve better, please don't stop reading guys I promise I will get into the swing of things ASAP! Love you guys so much! If you have any concerns or questions or just statements, either comment to me on here or twitter @/larryneedsfreed or Instagram @larryneedsfreedom or tumblr, @larryneedsfreedom.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 Kudos and 5 comments for the rest? <333


End file.
